No One Here to Save Me
by movienerd1174
Summary: One day, Haley James got the news that brought her world crashing down around her. With her time running out, she wants to give her best friend, Nathan Scott, something held sacred for her entire life. The question is, will he be willing to take it?
1. Happiness

**A/N: Hello, my happy readers. This story idea has been stewing around in my brain for a while and I just want to get the first chapter down and see where that takes me. My usual rule is that I don't start a new story until my previous one is finished because it is hard enough for me to update one in-progress story, but I had to get this out.**

**Throughout the seven seasons that OTH had been on the air Nathan and especially Haley have had many different appereances. So, everytime I start a new story I like to let the readers know what Nathan and Haley look like in my story. In this story, both Nathan and Haley look the way they looked towards the end of season 3. Nathan's hair is starting grow longer than the buzz cut and Haley has long dark blonde curls.**

**Okay, this loosely based on a conversation I had with two of my best friends and VERY loosely based on the song Breathe by Taylor Swift. Let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 1: Happiness**

_Happiness damn near destroys you  
Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor  
So you tell yourself, that's enough for now  
Happiness has a violent roar  
_-The Fray

What is happiness? Is it having a loving family? The greatest best friend that a girl can ask for? Good grades? A promising future? I have all of those, I _had_ all of those. I _was _happy.

I was standing on my best friend's porch, the porch of the house that was basically a second home to me. Doing anything to delay knocking on the door and seeing his bright, unknowing face, my mind travelled to that day two weeks ago.

_"What do you mean, leukemic tendencies?" the shortness of breath she had been recently experiencing becoming increasingly worse._

_The doctor looked down at the ground and nervously shifted from one foot to the other. He looked back at the patient in front of him and began to explain. "Your blood work came back and there was a startling increase in your white blood cell count which is common in acute myeloid leukemia."_

_"Leukemia? Like cancer?"_

_"Yes, I'm so sorry, Miss James. Is there someone I can call for you, your parents?"_

_"No", was all that she could say. She couldn't even explain to him that they were working. She had cancer. _She _had cancer. Her body was fighting against itself. How would she tell her parents? How would she tell Nathan?_

I told my parents that night. My mother fell to her knees, crying. My father was in shock, his eyes glazed over as he tried in vain to pick my mother off the floor. Later that night, I heard broken sobs coming from his den.

I hadn't cried. While watching my mother's heart break and hearing my father's gut-wrenching cries, I hadn't cried. What kind of person is given nine months to live and doesn't shed a tear?

My eyes focused on several horizontal lines carved into the white wood of the door frame and a slow smile spread across my face. When Nathan and I were eight when he stole a pocket knife from his father and decided that he wanted to start keeping track of our height. He decided to do so on the door frame of the front door.

His mother had been furious when she found out. She grounded him for a whole week. Nathan had, of course, charmed his mom into letting him see me.

That memory reminded me why I was here, on this porch, where so many memories were made. Taking a deep breath, I lifted my shaking fist to knock on the door.

***

Hearing a faint knocking at the door, Nathan pushed the nameless blonde that was kissing his neck off his lap and stood from the couch, pulling on his t-shirt. He handed the girl her skimpy shirt, saying, "You should go." as he headed to the foyer. When he opened the door he was met with his best friend who had a extremely solemn look on her face. "Hey, peach. What's wrong?" he asked as the girl came up from behind him and placed a sensual kiss on his cheek. She shot Haley a cocky look before leaving. "Sorry about that, come on in." he said, moving to the side, allowing her to enter.

Wringing her hands nervously, she exhaled a shaky breath. "I have to tell you something, Nathan. You should sit down."

Nathan closed the door slowly as he looked at her as she chewed on her lip, a habit that she had done ever since her teeth grew in. "Hales, you're scaring me. Whats going on?"

"Maybe we should go up to your room and talk."

"Okay, lead the way." he said, before following her up the staircase.

Once they were both in the room, he closed the door and leaned against it with his arms crossed over his chest. "Okay, I'm ready. Lay it on me." he said with a slight smirk on his face.

Taking her shoes off, she sat on his queen- sized bed and grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it to her chest. She breathed in, it smelled like him.

"Nathan, this is serious. You should really sit down."

Finally realizing the seriousness in her demeanor, he focused his eyes on her face. "I think I'll stand."

She clenched the pillow tighter between her fingers. "Now, Nathan, I don't want you to freak out..."

"It's a little too late for that, Hales." he laughed nervously.

"Okay, well, you know how I've been feeling like shit lately?" she asked and he just nodded his head. "Well, I went to the doctor today."

"And? Come on, I'm dying over here."

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly. "So am I."

"What?" It wasn't a question, it was a breath.

"I have leukemia, Nate. Cancer." she said, unconsciously holding her breath.

Nathan stared at her for what seemed like a lifetime before bursting out into hysterics. He couldn't catch his breath, he was laughing so hard. Haley watched as her best friend doubled over in laughter, gripping cloth of his pantleg. His fit slowly subsided as he struggled to catch his breath.

Nathan's eyes met Haley's. "You're not laughing." he stated.

"It's not funny." she responded.

"How long?"

"Without treatment, nine months."

He stood there, motionless, straing at her. His lip began to quiver and his eyes slowly filled with tears. "Hales", he croaked, bowing his head as the tears cascaded from his eyes. He began to feel his chest constrict before he heard her voice.

"Come here, Nate." she whispered. With his head still bowed and his shoulders shaking he slowly made his way to the bed. Once he got there, he dropped to his knees right in front of her, resting his head on her crossed legs as he slipped his arm around her waist.

His shoulders shook with silent sobs and she stroked his hair as she just looked off into the distance.

Sniffling a couple times, Nathan pulled back and looked up at his best friend. She looked into his glassy eyes as she ran her hand through his hair to rest on the back of his neck. "You're gonna go through with the treatments, right?"

"I don't know yet." he responded, bowing her head.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" he practically shouted.

"Please, Nathan. Just let me think about it. It's alot to process."

"Okay", he whispered, semi-defeated. "Have you cried at all?" he asked in awe of her calm state.

"Not a tear." she laughed nervously before turning completely serious. "What's wrong with me?" she asked, her face solemn but still no sign of tears.

Nathan got up and sat on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. "There is nothing wrong with you." he whispered as her rested his chin on the top of her head. "You're just in shock. That's all." She just simply nodded, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"Thank you for being here for me, Nate. I feel like my parents don't even wanna look at me right now."

"No problem, peach. That's what I'm here for." he replied, rubbing her back slowly.

With each soft stroke of his hand, her eyelids became heavier and heavier. Her mind was drifted towards semi-consciousness when his melodic voice caught her attention. "Do you wanna stay here tonight, Hales?"

Haley lifted her tired head to look at him. "No, I think I need to be alone tonight."

"Well, okay", he said, helping her stand up. "If you need anything, I'm only one house away."

"Okay", she nodded.

He looked down at her for along moment before muttering, "Come here", as he hauled her up against his body. "I love you so much, Hales", he whispered into her hair, turning his head to the side and kissing her cheek before hugging her tightly again. "You're my best friend."

She could hear the emotion crack in his voice as her hands shook, moving to grab enough of his t-shirt to gather into her small fists.

They stood there for several moments, just basking in each others presence and embrace before Haley patted Nathan on the back. "You better get some sleep, bud, you have a basketball game bright and early." She tried to say with a hint of normalcy as she moved across the room to grab her purse that had been forgotten on the floor.

"Haley, you don't have to go..." He started to say before she interupted him.

"Are you kidding me?" she said, giving him an incredulous look. "I haven't missed one of your games since we were eight. I will be there, front row as usual."

"Okay", he conceded, "Just try not to over do it."

"Alright, bye, Nate." she said as she turned to leave.

"Don't say that." he breathed. She turned around to look at him. "I never wanna hear you say that. I never wanna hear you say goodbye."

"You won't have to", she reassured with a small smile. "See you tomorrow."

***

Once Haley got safely inside her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and leaned her head against it. She tried to sneak upstairs as quietly as possible. She know it probably sounded horrible but she didn't want to see her parents right now.

Nathan's question registered in her head. _"You're gonna go through with the treatments, right?" _She didn't know. If she said no, would she be giving up or living the rest of her life to the fullest? Her chest constricted, throat tightened, and eyes prickled with tears at the weight of the question.

Clutching a hand to her chest, she slowly reached her other hand over to the light switch and flicked in on and off several times. She looked out the window and watched as the light in Nathan's room before she saw him run out the front door towards her house a few seconds later, leave it up to him to remember a signal they used when they were little kids.

She heard him say a quick greeting to her parents before ascending the stairs two at a time. He burst through the door, looking ay her with a worried expression on his face. She tried to smile despite the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. That failed as she broke down into a wave of gut wrenching sobs. "I can't breathe", she cried, clawing at her chest.

He quickly crossed the room and took her into his arms. She wrapped her shaky arms around his torso as she sobbed into his chest. "Shhh", he soothed, gently running his hand over her dark blonde curls.

"Come here", he said, moving them so they were laying on her bed.

Nathan turned on his side so he could look at her. Her cries were beginnig to subside as he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. She lifted her eyes to look at him, her long eyelashes wet and her eyes glassy. "I'm so tired." she whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

Laying his hand on her wet cheek, Nathan gave her a small smile. "Close your eyes, peach." he encouraged, using his thumb to wipe away some of the tear tracks. She closed her eyes slowly as he turned on his back and pulled her to his chest.

"Nathan?" she breathed against his t-shirt covered chest.

"Yeah, Hales?" he replied, rearranging the blanket on her bed so it was covering both of them.

"I want you to do something for me before I die."

"Haley, stop. I don't want to hear this." he tried to say as firmly as he could.

Deciding to completely ignore him, she continued. "I want you to have sex with me." Shocked, Nathan looked down at her. After a minute, she lifted her eyes to meet his. "I don't want to die a virgin."

***

**So there it is. I have a couple of notes. I am not an expert on cancer and the treatment that goes along with it. I'll do my best to research some of it, but I will not go into detail with the treatment. You'll know she is getting it and see the side effects but you wont see her in the hospital getting it most likely.**

**You might have noticed that Nathan called Haley "peach" several times. I decided to add my own little twist to the story. I call all my closest friends peach and I thought it would be cute if Nathan called Haley that.**

**Reviews will make me the happiest author ever :)**


	2. How to Save a Life

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait guys. I got kinda ahead of myself when I wrote the first chapter, I didn't really know where I wanted this story to go and I rushed to write the first chapter. But maybe my muse will stay with me and you won't have to wait so long in between updates but I'm not promising anything lol. And I promise that all the chapter titles won't be songs by the Fray, they just seemed appropriate.**

**Some of you seemed a little confused when it came to their relationship, but they are JUST friends. Haley does have a slight crush on Nathan, but who wouldn't, come on, it's Nathan lmao.**

**Chapter Two: How to Save a Life**

_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up  
With you all night  
Had I known  
How to save a life_

_-The Fray_

_God, I love this place_, Nathan thought looking around Haley's room. He had spent more time in this room than he had his own. Memories of his childhood were scattered all around him. Hanging on the wall was a corkboard, filled with tickets from all the concerts and professional basketball games they have attended together. Also pinned to the board were several photobooth pictures of the two of them over the years, they were smiling, making funny faces, they were kissing each others cheeks. They were happy.

He looked over at her desk and saw his blue Ravens hoodie that had his name and number stitched across the left chest was slung over the chair. Haley had borrowed it one night when they had one of their movie nights, that was over a year ago.

He looked down at her sleeping form lying next to him and realized, no matter what they were bound to go through in the next months, it was the small things he had to remember. The way she laughed when she got caught of guard or the way she twirled her hair around her finger when she concentrated, that's what he had to remember.

xxxxxx

_Pausing the movie, Nathan sighed. "I just don't get it."_

_Laughing, Haley turned to her best friend, "What don't you get, Nate? This isn't exactly a movie that requires much brain power." She had picked the movie 'She's Out of My League' because she figured that considering it was a raunchy romantic comedy her and Nathan would both enjoy it. He went to speak before she interupted him, "Hold that thought."_

_Haley hopped off the couch and crossed the Scott's living room. Rummaging through a laundry basket that was sitting on the stairs, she found what she was looking for. The blue Ravens hoodie practically dwarfed her when she pulled it over her head. Nathan laughed as he watched Haley skip back to the couch and plop down next to him._

_"Cold?" He smiled down at her._

_"Hell yeah, feel." she said, bringing her bare feet into his lap and shoving her toes under the pantleg of his basketball shorts._

_He jumped at the cold feeling against his skin. "I'm gonna get you for that." he threatened, grabbing her by the ankles and pulling her closer to him. His hands sought out her stomach, attacking her with tickles. _

_Squirming under his relentless finger as she squealed between each batch of giggles, "Nathan...please..."_

_"Nope, not until you say it." he refused, continuing his assault._

_She grabbed his hands in hers, trying to catch her breath. "You... are the hottest... most talented... basketball player ever."_

_"That's what I like to hear." He said cockily, with his signature smirk on his face._

_Sitting up against the back of the couch, Haley straightened her clothes. "Okay, you cocky son of a bitch, why is this movie perplexing you so?" She said in a baby voice._

_"She's hot and he's not." he said scratching his head._

_"Well, yeah. That's kinda the point of the movie, guy." she laughed, ruffling his hair._

_"Don't you think that's a little unrealistic? A 10 going for a 5?"_

_Thinking about it for a minute, she responded, "I hope not. I mean, are you saying that someone like you couldn't end up with someone like me?"_

_He let what she said sink in before turning to her. "Come on, Hales, give me a little credit. I think I deserve more than a 5, at least like an 8? Maybe?"_

_Hitting him lightly in the arm, Haley rolled her eyes, "Nathan, I'm saying you're the 10, you dumbie, and I'm the 5."_

_Nathan scoffed, "You are being ridiculous! You think you're a 5? You're way hotter than that."_

_"Stop it", she said, slapping his thigh. "You're just saying that because you have to."_

_"I don't have to say anything." When he saw she was looking down in her lap, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "You are beautiful, smart and funny and one of the sweetest, kindest person I've ever met." She looked up at him with a small smile gracing her face. "You're my best friend and I love you."_

_Haley couldn't help the colossal butterflys that invaded her stomach when he leaned forward and kissed her on her temple. She snuggled closer into his side, wrapping her arm around hiw waist as he pressed play._

_They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the movie, laughing and enjoying their Wednesday night ritual._

xxxxxx

Running his hand over his face, Nathan took a deep breath to compose himself as his emotions threatened to get the better of him. He layed his head down on the pillow and looked over at his best friend, sleeping next to him. He brought his hand up to move a strand of hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear.

"Will you stop?" Haley mumbled, her groggy voice breaking the silence.

Startled, he propped his head up on his hand. "Stop what?" he asked, the emotion evident in his gruff voice.

"Looking at me like you'll never see me again." She said, opening her eyes and turning on her side to look at him. He averted his eyes south and pursed his lips, obviously what she said had struck a chord with him. She put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere."

Nathan let out a bitter laugh, looking down again. "That's not entirely true." he whispered, picking at imaginary lint on his pillow.

"Nathan, don't be like that..."

"Like what?" he shouted quietly. Startled by his outburst, she looked up at his blue eyes and saw the sadness, anger and confusion brewing within them.

"It's gonna be alright, guy." she soothed, rubbing his upper arm gently.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "No, it's not Haley! God damn it! You say you have cancer and my whole world changes. Every memory I have is wrapped up in you and if you think I'm gonna left you give up with out a fight, you're horribly wrong."

"Nate, the whole treatment thing, it's complicated..."

"Would you do it?" His voice was small and when she looked at him she saw the boy she knew when she was little, not the man he had grown into. "For me?"

There was absolutely no way that she could deny him especially not after seeing how he was reacting. She brought her hand up to his cheek again and he exhaled as if something as simple as her touch calmed him. As he closed his eyes, she felt several tears cascade over her fingertips. "Okay", she breathed.

Looking up at her, some semblance of a smile crossed Nathan's face. "Good", he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame and crushing her to his chest.

Rolling onto his back, he made sure to keep Haley securely tucked into his side. She laid her head on the right side of his chest, letting her hand rest over his heart. When he brought his hand up to cover hers, he encountered a familiar surprise. Underneath his fingers was the colorful, cheap bracelet from a Cracker Jack box.

"This really means alot to you, huh?" he inquired, slipping his thumb under the elastic and giving it a few small pulls.

She smiled against the cotton of his shirt, "Of course", she replied softly, "you gave it to me."

They sat in what seemed like a comfortable silence but Nathan's mind was reeling and Haley knew it. "What's on your mind, guy?"

Taking a deep breath, he was about to address something he terribly wanted to avoid. "Did you really mean it when you said that you wanted me to have sex with you?"

"Yeah", she said, lifting her head off his chest and looked at him. His eyebrows were knitted together, a sure fire sign that he was either confused or concerned. She tried to lighten the mood. "Why? Are you worried about seeing me naked? Because if you don't remember, we used to take bathes together."

He laughed, the sound was beautiful. "Uh, Hales, I think you have changed a bit since we were three." he said, motioning to her now womanly body. "And don't you want it to be special?"

"It will be special, you're my best friend."

"That's not what I mean." He paused, trying to find the right words. "You should want your first time to be with someone that makes your heart ache by just looking at you. Someone that will make you feel it from the tips of your fingers", he explained, toying with her fingertips, "all the way down to your toes. This is one thing you shouldn't have to settle for."

She sat up and looked down at him, the concern on his face was enough to make her heart break. How could she tell him that she _did _feel that way about him? Taking his hand, she held it between both of hers in her lap. "Nathan, I know this is morbid, but it might quite possibly be true. I might not have time to find someone like that. The treatment might not even work and if it does I don't think alot of teenage boys are jumping at the chance to date a bald girl."

He twirled a piece of her dark blonde hair around his index finger. "Hales, your hair is nice, but it's not what makes you, you. You're a catch." Despite the tears brimming in her eyes, she laughed at his cheesy line. The impending hair loss was a touchy subject, she had always been told that she had beautiful hair. It was definitely going to fall out and when it grows back it might not be the same. He rested his forehead against hers. "Get some sleep, peach. Tonight you have nothing to worry about, I'm here."

Smiling at his comforting words, she cuddled back into his side and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake her.

xxxxxx

Sensing a heavenly enter her nostrils, Haley opened her eyes. She looked down and saw a familiar, masculine arm wrapped around her waist, that perfect hand resting against her flat stomach. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Nathan sleeping soundly. His eyelashes fluttered slightly against that adorable freckle on his right cheekbone as his chest rode and fell steadily.

"Nathan, wake up." she whispered loudly, patting his hand with hers. His eyes blinked open slowly, getting used the bright light streaming through the window. "You smell that?" she asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

He straightened up, lifting his head to sniff the ear. The smile that spread across her face matched hers to a tee. "Peanut butter pancakes!" they said in unison. Scurrying off the bed, they raced to the door, down the stairs.

They skidded to a stop right as they entered the kitchen. Haley's mother, Lydia, looked up from the stove and laughed when she saw the childish smiles on their faces. Nathan spoke first, "Are you making..."

"Peanut butter pancakes?" Haley said, finishing his sentence

"Yes, I am", she laughed, "have a seat." she said, motioning to the breakfast bar.

They both moved towards the breakfast bar when Lydia grabbed Haley's hand. "Haley, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for last night. I know I didn't say much, but that's just because I was in shock." Haley could see tears shining in her mothers eyes which made tears form in her own. "I love you so much and I will be here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks mom." she said, her voice cracking. Lydia pulled her into a long, warm hug. They pulled apart and she wiped her daughter's tears away before kissing her gently on the cheek. Nathan smiled sweetly at the exchange from his seat at the breakfast bar.

Haley made her way over and sat next to Nathan who rubbed her back soothingly. She turned to him and gave him a watery smile as Lydia placed a shortstack of her famous peanut butter pancakes in front of him. "So, Haley Bob, I was doing research and I found that it's very important for someone who is about to undergo chemo to eat extremely healthy and drink alot of vitamin c to keep from getting sick. So I made you this." She said, turning around and placing a plate in front of her and the plate did not have pancakes on it.

She looked down at the plate in disappointment. "What _is _that?"

"It's an eggwhite omelet with spinach and goat cheese." She said. "And as for the vitamin c." She placed a towering glass of orange juice in front of her.

Haley looked over at Nathan who happened to find this hysterical with a mouthful of pancakes. "Ma, I don't even like orange juice." Haley laughed.

When Lydia's back was turned he took a pancake from his plate and plopped it onto hers. "I like orange juice, Mama J." he said, leaning over Haley and grabbing the glass, taking several large gulps.

"I know you do, baby, you have ever since you were little. And I know that Haley perfers white grape juice." she said, placing a cup of said juice in front of Haley.

"You're the best, mom", she smiled, her cheeks full of pancake deliciousness as she drank the light liquid.

Looking at the time on his cell phone, Nathan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Okay, I gotta go. The game starts in an hour. Thanks for the awesome breakfast, Mama J." he said, giving Lydia a kiss on the cheek. He walked back over to Haley and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. "I'll see you there, right?"

"I might be a little late, but I wouldn't miss it." She smiled.

"Alright, catch you later."

xxxxxx

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter. I put a couple of my own spins on this story. For example, the way that Haley calls Nathan "guy". My sister-in-law call my brother that and I always liked it. Let me know what you think!**


	3. I Go Back

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another update. Someone asked me how old Nathan and Haley are, they are both 17, in their senior year of high school. I'd also like to bring attention to the stages of grief because they will play a big role in the way Haley deals with all of this (obviously lol).**

**They do vary and everyone goes through them differently. They are denial, pain, anger, depression/bargaining, and acceptance and if I write this story the way I want it to, you will see Haley experience all of these. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask :)**

**Chapter 3: I Go Back **

_I go back to the smell of an old gym floor  
the taste of salt on the Carolina shore  
after graduation and drinking goodbye to friends  
I go back to watching summer fade to fall  
growing up to fast and I do recall  
wishing time you stop right in its tracks  
everytime I hear that song I go back_

_I Go Back- Kenny Chesney_

_Three Weeks Later..._

Nathan pulled his warm up jacket closer to his body as the crisp December air blew across the quad. He adjusted the strap of his gym bag on his shoulder, growing more and more annoyed, as he headed towards the fieldhouse. The whispers and knowing glances were starting to get old. Within the last few weeks, rumors of Haley's condition has spread throughout the whole school. The only people who knew the truth were Nathan and the rest of the basketball team. And with the speculation, Nathan had become the biggest part of the gossip mill, besides Haley of course. He had always been talked about because his skills as a basketball player not because of his best friend, it took some getting used to.

Sighing, he pushed the door open and headed towards the gymnasium. He spotted Whitey by the bleachers, whistle hanging out of his mouth as he barked orders to the players running suicides across the gym. "Nathan, you're late."

"I know, sir, I'm sorry. Haley hasn't been feeling well so I had to go around to all of her teachers as get her make-up work." he said, motioning to the stack of papers he had in one hand.

Whitey's eyes moved back and forth as he watched the boys run, "How's she doing? We haven't seen her around all week." he asked, finally looking up at his player. Haley had been hanging around the gym since she was a freshman, she never missed a game and would always do her homework on the bleachers while the team practiced. Needless to say, she grew close to Whitey and the rest of the boys. They were the only ones that didn't treat her different after hearing about her condition.

"Um, she started treatment a couple of weeks ago and the nausea finally kicked in. But you know her, come Friday night, she'll be on those bleachers cheering us on." he explained with a little laugh.

Whiety blew the whistle, signalling to the players that they could take a break from running. They did, walking to the opposite side of the gym. "Well, we're all pulling for her." the older man said in a gruff voice.

"There was actually something that I needed to ask you. Haley texted me earlier and said that she needs a ride home from the hospital, do you mind if I run and get her? I'll come straight here afterwards."

He patted Nathan on the shoulder, "Of course, Nathan. We're a team, Haley included. If one of us needs help, we all step up to help them. Take her home, spend the evening with her, don't worry about practice for today."

"Thanks, Coach." A genuine smile spread across Nathan's face as he headed to the exit. All the boys shouting their well wishes for Haley to him.

xxxxxx

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Nathan spotted Haley standing under the overhang in front of the entrance. There was a knit cap on her head, a scarf wrapped around her neck and a heavy winter coat pulled tight against her body. For most people, it might seem like a little much for the ususally mild Carolina winter but over the past couple of weeks she has become incresingly more sensitive to the weather.

His car came to a halt and she quickly hopped in. "Hey, how did it go?" Nathan asked as he watched Haley fiddle with the heat dial.

"Eh", she shrugged, rubbing her hands together then putting them in front of the vents.

"Are you okay, Hales?" he asked, looking over at her as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, giving him a smile. He noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. He rubbed her arm comfortingly as he continued to drive. They continued to ride in silence until the beginning chords of Jason Mraz's "The Remedy" filled the car. "Oh my God, I _love _this song!" she said as she reached to turn up the dial.

A sweet smile played across her face as she hummed along to the melody of the song. "You know what this song reminds me of?" Haley asked placing a hand on his arm that was holding onto the steering wheel.

"What?" he responded, happy to see that her mood had become lightened.

"Junk Moretti, eighth grade."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Ah, the Junk/Haley whirlwind romance." he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Hey", she exclaimed, smacking in him in the shoulder. "Junk was really sweet. He actually put this song on a mixed CD for me."

Nathan scoffed, "How romantic. Almost as romantic as him trying to swallow your face at the eighth grade dance."

She rolled her eyes, "At least we were dating. You hooked up with Brooke Davis, captain of the cheer sluts, in the janitor closet might I add. Wasn't it hard trying not to get caught?"

"Yeah, I'd say hard is the right word." he said, causing Haley to burst out laughing. "'Twas the first time I popped a chub in front of a girl."

She started laughing even harder, so hard that she wasn't making any noise. Nathan started to laugh with her, just seeg that she was having a good time made him unbelievably happy.

After a few moments, their laughter began to subside as they pulled into his driveway. "Things were so simple and good back then." Haley sighed, the solemn look returning to her face.

Putting the car in park, Nathan turned to face his best friend who was looking down at her lap. He put his hand on her cheek, making her look at him. "Things will be good again, Haley." he promised, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing will ever be that simple." She looked sad as she said it.

"You're probably right, but what's the fun in 'simple'?" he asked, giving her a reassuring smile.

xxxxxx

"My mom called earlier and said that she's gonna be a little late from work so we can make dinner together if you want." Nathan said as they both walked into Haley's room. "Unless you don't feel up to it."

"I'm not really hungry but I'll help you." Haley said as they both took off their jackets.

Nathan opened his mouth to ask what they should make when he noticed how pale her face had suddenly gotten. "Hales, are you okay?"

Holding up a finger, she covered her mouth and tried not to gag before running to the bathroom. He followed right behind her just in time to see her bend over and wretch into the toilet. Normally when he witnessed someone throwing up, it was really difficult for Nathan not to do it himself but he swallowed the urge to gag and walked towards Haley.

Bending down next to her, he rubbed her back comfortingly. He felt the muscles in her back contract as she heaved again, emptying the contents of her stomach. "It's okay." he whispered, slipping his hand under her sweater to move along her warm skin. He remembered that her mom used to rub her back to calm her down when she was younger and he thought that it might have the same effect on her. He was wrong.

The moment his warm hand slid under her shirt, her body immediately stiffened. She fell back to sit against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest. Nathan wet a washcloth and bent down in front of her, gently pressing it against her now flushed cheek. "Does that feel better?" he asked, rubbing his thumb softly against her other cheek.

Nodding, she looked up at him as she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. Her eyes were red and watery from the exhertion of throwing up. She watched as he went over to the vanity and rummaged around, getting something ready. He returned, handing her toothbrush with toothpaste already on it.

She turned her head away, wincing at the thought of sticking something in her mouth that might possibly make her gag again. "Come on", he said, pushing the toothbrush closer to her. "I know how you hate the thought of bad breath."

Giving in, she took the toothbrush and shoved it in her mouth, lazily moving it around. Nathan grabbed her upper arms and hoisted her up so she was standing before walking back into his room.

As Haley spit out the toothpaste she took off the knit cap and placed it on the counter. Looking down, she saw an excessive amount of her beautiful blonde hair attached to the hat. She felt tears fill her eyes and fall down her cheeks as she just stared at the counter. She knew that losing her hair should be the least of her worries but that didn't stop the quiet sob that escaped her throat.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked, putting down the clothes he got for her on the edge of the tub before rushing to her side. When she didn't answer he followed her line of sight and the chunks of hair on the counter. "Come here", he whispered, pulling her to his chest. She continued to cry into his shirt as he soothingly rubbed her back, trying to avoid touching her hair for fear that more would fall out.

After several minutes, her tears began to stop falling and her sobs began to grow silent. "Are you okay?" he breathed against her hair. She nodded, stepping away from him. Her eyes were red and there were tear tracks on her face. He wiped at her cheeks with his fingertips before handing her the sweatpants and hoodie he picked out for her before. "Here, put these on. You'll be nice and warm."

"Thanks", she smiled weakly as he left her to change in the bathroom.

xxxxxx

The door that connected the bathroom to Nathan's bedroom opened and Haley stood in the doorway in the oversized clothes. Nathan finished putting his clothes away in the dresser before turning to face her. "You okay?" he asked, leaning back against the dresser.

"Yeah", she smiled, waving her hand in dismissal. "Sorry for being such a girl."

"You don't have to apologize. Can I get you anything?"

She walked across the room and sat in his full-sized bed with her legs curled under her. Snuggling with one of his pillows, she looked up at him with those innocent eyes. "Just my best friend." she answered, rubbing the bed beside her.

Nathan joined her on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and lifting his arm in invitation. Not hesitating, she snuggled into his side. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Okay is relative." she said, her cheek pressed against his hard chest. "Everyone at school knows something's wrong but they don't know what. You should hear some of the things that they say. Apparantly there are all sorts of STD's coursing through my body. Oh, and I'm pregnant and I have no idea who the father is. You would think that going to school with the same people since kindergartem would help them know you a little better but nope."

"I think they know better than to say anything in front of me because I haven't heard any of this. If I had I would've kicked their asses into next week."

Haley knew it was true but couldn't help but giggle. "I wonder if they would think you were so tough if they could see you are spending your night cuddling and cooking dinner with your best friend."

He looked down at her with a smug smirk on his face. "Are you saying that cuddling and cooking isn't a cool thing to do?"

"Not with your best friend." she answered quietly.

"Well no one has a best friend like me." he said, smiling down at her. She smiled at him before staring off into space for several minutes. "Hey, where'd you go?" he asked, rubbing her back through the large hoodie.

There was still the far away look in her eyes when she answered. "What are they gonna say when I lose my hair?" she breathed into his shirt as tears slowly filled her eyes.

Not knowing what to say, Nathan just threaded his fingers through said hair and kissed her head. "If there was a way to clear all the rumors and set the record straight, would you want everyone to know about your cancer?"

She nodded against his chest, "I just want the rumors to stop."

"They will, I promise."

Getting up to sit on her knees and face him and putting her hands on his stomach. "Why are you so good to me?" she questioned, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

A breathtaking smile spread across his lips as he placed his hands on hers. "You're my girl."

That was it, with those three words her heart would always belong to Nathan Scott. All she knew is that she wanted to be with him for the rest of his and her life, friend or lover. Knowing that there was a big chance that that wouldn't happen made her do something that she wouldn't normally do.

Leaning forward, she lightly grabbed his shoulders and placed her mouth on his. It was a soft, gentle kiss and she could feel the shock on his lips before he retaliated faintly. He brought both his hands up to hold the sides of her neck and he opened his mouth over hers. The kiss didn't escalate, it stayed g-rated and their tongues stayed in their respected mouths but she could feel the kiss all the way in her toes.

Pulling away, Nathan rested his forehead against hers. "You'll _always_ be my girl." The way he was looking at her right now made her feel like he was staring into her soul.

She nodded, smiling despite the tears that brimmed her eyelids. "Come here", he breathed, grabbing her and pulling her to sit across his lap. She buried her face in his neck, taking in the scent of his bodywash as he wrapped his arms around her.

She knew that the kiss wasn't going to change anything but that didn't stop her heart from racing.

"You wanna go downstairs and watch bad D-grade horror movies?" he asked with mock seriousness. Smiling faintly, she nooded her head agaisnst his neck. "Well, let's go!" he shouted, comically, picking her up and bouncing her on the bed.

They ran through the hall and down the stairs almost childishly, temporarily not having a care in the world.

xxxxxxen

_That Friday..._

Tree Hill High's gymnasium was packed to it's full capacity. Hands clapped and feet stomped in anticipation for the game. The floor practically vibrated with the intense school and town pride that every person embodied. In small towns like this, Friday night games is what they lived for.

Walking into the gym, Haley felt a feeling of superior pride sweep over her. The "rockstars" of the night, the Tree Hill Ravens were all practically like brothers to her. She knew all of their strengths and weaknesses, the way they moved and worked like a well-oiled machine.

Pulling her jacket closer around her body, Haley prepared herself to walk past the most active members of THH's gossip mill. "Been to Planned Parenthood recently?" she heard them murmur over the low hum of everyone else talking. Swallowing the cry that threatened to escape her throat, she walked to her usual seat.

She sat were she always did, the bleacher bench behind the team's bench. Close enough so Whitey and the boys could talk to her when they wanted.

All of a sudden, the whole gym went nuts as the Ravens jogged out of the locker room and lined up along the half court line. But something was different, for some reason they were wearing their warm up jackets over their jerseys. Nathan stood infront of them, holding a microphone. As captain of the basketball team he has the responsiblity of thanking everyone for coming to the game.

Waiting until the crowd settled down, Nathan spoke into the microphone. "Hey everyone! I just wanna thank you all for coming out. I think I speak for the Ravens and the entire high school when I say I really appreciate you support." He paused before continuing, "Now I know this is the part where I say 'Let's show 'em what we got, boys." but I wanted to say one more thing. Haley, can you please join me down here?"

Surprised, Haley looked around at all the equally shocked and whispering faces as she made her way to Nathan. He ignored her questioning looks and just pulled her into his side. He turned to the crowd, "As most of you probably know this is my best friend, Haley. Now, I've heard that there have been several rumors floating around about her and her health. I can assure you all that she is not pregnant nor does she have an STD." he stated, laughing lightly at the ridiculousness of that speculation.

His face suddenly turned serious and Haley knew what was coming. She rubbed his back, giving him the encouragement that he needed. "She does, unfortunately, have leukemia." He hung his head as the words left his mouth. Saying it out loud, in front of everyone suddenly made it more real. Several of his teammates squeezed his shoulders in support as she rubbed his stomach with her hand that wasn't around his waist.

Looking up with tears in his eyes, he continued, "Now I know I, as well as the rest of the team, would appreciate your support for Haley. To show _our _support for our favorite girl we had these made." He hand the microphone to Haley and with one arm still around her, he used the other one to unzip his warm up jacket. The rest of the team mimicked his actions, taking their jackets off also.

Replacing his captain's patch was an orange leukemia ribbin stitched into the jersey, on the ribbon were the intials H.J. She looked back at the rest of the players and they all had identical ribbons over the right side of their chests.

Haley brought a hand to her mouth as quiet sobs took over her body. Nathan pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek. "Thank you", she whispered. She reached her hands out to the other boys and without hesitation, they surrounded them with a big group hug.

The whole crowd rose to their feet and applauded at the show affection on the court. As they sepearted the boys were sniffling and wiping their eyes. Clearing his throat, Nathan spoke into the microphone. "This game's for Haley. Let's show 'em what we got, boys!"

The audience went wild and Nathan gave Haley one more tight squeeze before she returned to the bleachers.

xxxxxx

**Sorry if all the crying was depressing! lolol. Please please please let me know what you think! it's appreciated :) love you all!**


	4. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another update! After last chapter, some of you were wondering how Nathan really feels about Haley and it's kind of hard to explain, he's never really been interested in her like that in the past and he starting to more and more but he's not quite there yet.**

**I went to a Wakey!Wakey! concert this past weekend and they were fabulous! Aaaaand I met Grubbs aaaand I almost passed out as I did so. He's not the most attractive of men but I would marry him in a heartbeat. Anyway, there is a point to my aimless rambling, Wakey!Wakey!'s music will have a little bit of a role in the next chapter and the rest of the story.**

**Just to let you all know, this story isn't gonna be extremely long, probably 15 chapters at the most. Thank you all for sticking with this story :)**

**Chapter 4: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on our troubles will out of sight_

_Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now  
-_Judy Garland

_Decemeber 24th,_

Sitting on a plush, oversized armchair, Haley pulled the throw blanket that draped over her shoulders closer around her body. The green knit cap sat securely on her head and the twinkling Christmas lights reflected in her eyes as she stared at the Christmas tree. The James' house was full of family and friends laughing and talking. She watched as her uncle kiss her grandma under the mistletoe and her younger cousins investigate the presents that were under the tree. Her entire family had been great throughout everything. Not one person looked at her differently or with pity. They basically acted like nothing had changed and that's what she wanted, that's what she needed.

She smiled to herself but was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming feeling of sadness, could this be her last Christmas? As soon as the thought entered her mind, her three year old nephew, Jack, crawled into her lap. "Why you sad, Auntie Hawey?" he asked softly, holding her face between his chubby hands.

"I was just thinking, baby." she said, rubbing his back. "Where's mama?"

The little boy whipped his blond head around and pointed at Haley's sister, Quinn, "She helping Mimi with da food." Quinn turned around to see her sister and her son staring at her and gave her a look, silently asking her if Jack was being too much. Haley's shook her head and smiled, looking back at the boy.

Jack turned back to his aunt, tapping the hat on top of her head. "Pwease." he pleaded with his puppy dog eyes which he clearly learned from his father, Clay. Laughing lightly, she removed the knit cap, revealing her primarily bald head with sparce patches of short hair here and there.

Standing on her lap, the toddler held onto her ears with his little hands and placed the gentlest of kiss on her scalp. He had become rather fond of kissing her bald head after she told him stories about how she used to do the same thing to him when he was a baby.

Haley felt a tear fill her eye as he plopped back down in her lap, now face to face. She placed her hate back on her head before speaking, "You know Auntie Haley loves you, right sweetie?" He nodded, scratching his nose. "Can I get a little hug?" she asked with a small smile.

Throwing his short arms around her neck, he pressed his chubby cheek to her. "Wuv you." he whispered and she had to take a deep breath to keep from losing it.

At the sound of the front door opening, Jack pulled back and turned his attention to the foyer. Nathan, wearing khakis and a dark blue button down shirt, walked through the door and the toddler's face lit up. "Nate!" he squealed, jumping off his lap and running towards Nathan.

Catching Jack in his arms, Nathan lifted him and hugged him to his chest. "Hey, buddy", he laughed as the boy clung to him. He spotted Haley looking at them from across the room and smiled at her as he placed her nephew down.

"Pwesent for me?" Jack asked, pointing at the bag of gifts Nathan was holding.

"Of course but you have to wait until later to open it." When the little boy pouted, Nathan bent down to his level. "I have a special job for you, I need you to go give these flowers to Mimi." he said, pointing to Haley's mother. He took the bouquet from him and ran into the kitchen.

Haley watched as Nathan greeted her relatives with handshakes and hugs, absolutely loving how comfortable she was around her family. She stood up from the armchair as he approached her. "Hey", he said softly, hugging her with his free arm. She smiled into his shoulder as she felt his strong arm practically lift her feet off the ground.

"Merry Christmas." she said as she pulled away, patting his arms. She went to go grab the bag of gifts and unintentionally left her hand hold his a moment longer than she normally would. He smirked at her as she spoke, "Why don't I put these under the tree and you go say hi to my mom? She might have a conniption if you don't."

"When do you want us to exchange gifts?" he asked, letting her take the bags.

She waved her hand in dismissal, "We'll have plenty of time for that later. Seriously, go find my mom. She has been asking about you since the first cocktail." When he laughed she gave him a jokingly pointed look, "And you think I'm kidding?"

Chuckling, he shook his head as he headed towards the kitchen.

xxxxxx

Several hours, loads of food, and bottles of alcohol later, the party was winding down. All her cousins, aunts and uncles had since left and and only her immediate family remained. And, of course, Nathan.

Walking into the living room with a hot cup of coffee in her hand, Haley spotted Nathan sitting on the couch, talking to her brother-in-law, Clay. As she leaned against the door jam, she smiled as she saw little Jack fast asleep in Nathan's lap. She watched as her best friend laughed with Clay. He was such a loving and caring person, he would make an excellent husband and father someday. She just hoped she would be around to see it. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought.

The soft Christmas music emitted from the speaker seemed to dull as his eyes met hers. He gave her the most amazing smile that knocked the air right out of her lungs. She watched as he handed her nephew over to his father and stood from the couch.

"Wanna dance with me?" he asked as he approached her, offering her his hand.

She looked around before jokingly pointing to herself, "Me?"

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he answered her. "You're the only girl I have eyes for."

"Does that line ever work?" she laughed, letting him lead her to the center of the room.

He smiled down at her, "More often than you think."

Haley's laugh died on her lips as she felt Nathan haul her up against his body. She placed his hands on the flat planes of his chest to brace herself, feeling his heartbeat from underneath his shirt. He pressed his cheek against her ear as they began to sway to "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas".

Settling his hands on her lower back, he held her as close to her body as he could. Her warm breath tickled the base of neck as her arms moved to wrap around his shoulders. Right then, in that moment, there was no better feeling than holding his best friend in his arms. The feel of her heartbeat against his chest, the way her dainty fingers curled into his upper back, he knew what he had to do. He had to give her what she wanted.

She could hear him humming the song as it vibrated through his chest. This song had always been one of her favorites but now, listening to it under her circumstances, the words had an entirely different meaning.

As she heard the line "Next year all out troubles will be miles away", she gently fisted the fabric of his shirt as she took in an unsteady breath, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Shhh", he breathed, pressing his cheek against the top of her head as he softly rubbed her back.

Pulling away, she waved her hands in front of her face, "I'm sorry." she said, trying to turn away.

He gently grabbed her face between his hands, "Hey, it's okay." he whispered. "Do you wanna go upstairs?"

Pursing her lips, she nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheek. He placed an arm around her shoulder and shot Clay a look, silently telling him that they would be upstairs.

xxxxxx

Walking into her bedroom, Nathan watched as Haley sat down on her bed, burying her face in her hands.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" he asked as he bent down in front of her, placing his hands on her hips. Her hands dropped to his forearms as she hung her head. When she didn't answer him, he brought a hand up to the side of her neck, brushing his thumb along her ear. "Talk to me."

Taking in a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. "I just... I can't accept that this is it."

"Then don't." he protested weakly.

She chuckled lightly, running her hand over his hair. "I love that you're the eternal optimist, but it's not looking good, guy."

"Don't say that." he practically whimpered, closing his eyes.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you, Nate. The doctor told me that with all the chemo and all the radiation I have made virtually no progress." He didn't answer, just kept his eyes closed while shaking his head. She grabbed his cheeks, making him look at her. He opened his eyes, seeing the tears in hers. "I can't accept that this is it. I can't accept that this could be my last Christmas. I can't accept that I'd ever have to leave you."

Nathan could feel the burining in the back of his eyes and knew that Haley could see the tears welling there. Not giving it a second thought, he reached up kissing her square on the lips. He pulled back, looking at her. She looked at him with a look of confusion and apprehension before he moved into capture her lips once again.

She put her hands on his chest, stopping him. "Nathan, what are you doing?" she breathed, looking down at him.

Moving his hands under the hem of her sweater, he answered quietly, "If it's true what you're saying, then I wanna give you what you want." She smiled down at him, gently tugging on one of his ears. "This is what you wanted, right?"

She nodded, "Are you sure?"

"If this is what you want, then I want to be the one to give you it."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes. "Good because I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else."

Standing up in front of her, Nathan began to slowly unbutton his shirt, his eyes never leaving Haley's as he did so. Her heart was beating rapidly as her chest heaved with her quickened breaths. She watching as he tossed his button down to the side, leaving him in khakis and a wife-beater.

Her legs shook as she stood from the bed. Biting her lip, she let her fingers ghost over the thin fabric covering his chest. His fingertips met her waist, pushing under her sweater slightly. Asking her the silent question with his eyes, she immediately answered the question by raising her arms above her head. As he moved the material up her body, he could practically feel her ribs protruding through her skin and it made him sick to his stomach that this was only the beginning.

Running his hands over the hat covering her head, his eyes scanned over her face trying to absorb every emotion displayed there. "Kiss me, please." she pleaded softly. He waisted no time in pressing his lips against hers. She sighed against his lips as his arms circled her waist.

Lifting her up, Nathan placed her down on the bed. He placed his hands firmly on either side of her head as he continued to kiss her. She allowed his searching tongue access as she reached behind her back, unhooking her bra.

At the sound of the clasp opening, he pulled away and looked down at her as she removed the article of clothing from her body. He couldn't take his eyes off of her heaving chest. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips against the swell of breast. She groaned, threading her fingers through his hair.

She watched as he kissed his way along her collarbone and when he lifted his eyes to meet hers, the look she found there made her gasp for air. He was looking at her with pure lust. This was the first time she had ever seen Nathan remotely close to this and she had never been more turned on. He lowered his body so it was right on top of hers and she inhaled quickly. She couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to see his body. Feeling her clawing at his back, he quickly removed the thin cloth, tossing it across the room.

He knew that she could feel his arousal, he could tell by the way she was breathing heavily. The fact that he was the first one to see her like this made that arousal just intensify. He captured her lips in a hot, wet kiss as her delicate fingertips dance over his back, making the muscles quiver in their wake.

Nathan trailed his lips down the chords of her neck to give them a chance to catch their breath. Pushing the tips of her finger under the waistband of his pants, she pressed them into the swell of his ass. "Nathan", she moaned hotly in his ear. The mixture of her hands against him and her words in his ear caused him to buck his hips against hers.

"God", he groaned into her neck and he could hear her giggle. Pulling back, he gave her a look. "You think that's funny, do you?" he teased, laying a raspberry to the skin covering her collarbone.

Laughing loudly, she squirmed under him and his fingers attacked her sides. He looked down at her, carefree and and laughing, and he didn't remember ever seeing a more breathtaking sight. When he stopped tickling her, she gave him a confused look. "Since when does Nathan Scott stop tickling me that easily?" she asked with small playing on her lips.

Not answering her question, he ran the back of his knuckles along her cheek. "You really are beautiful." he said, kissing her once again. Much to her dismay, he pulled away and placed his hand at her hat. "Can I?" he asked softly. Nodding, she watched his face as he removed the knit material. She expected to see a disgusted look cross his face, instead he bent his head down and laid the most delicate of kisses against her scalp.

Closing her eyes, Haley had to try her hardest not to cry. He looked down at her face as she opened her eyes looking back at him. "I'm glad it's you." she said, smiling despite the tears shining in her eyes.

"I am too, baby." he answered. She was caught off guard, he had never called her 'baby' before and the way he said it was so natural it made her heart ache. Placing her hand on the back of his neck, she pulled his lips down to meet hers. She grabbed his hand that was planted on the pillow beside her head and placed it on her bare breast.

He moaned against her lips and she could feel him grow harder against her stomach. She moved her hands down to his waistband fumbling with the belt. Noticing her frustration, he rose to his knees and gave her his signiture smirk as he unbuckled his belt. The sight of him standing over her, stripping off his pants had to be the hottest thing she had ever seen. Watching him made the heat in the pit of her stomach increase.

Biting her bottom lip, she slipped her hand down stomach and dipped under the waistband of her jeans. "You keep doing that, Hales, and this will be over before it starts." he groaned, kicking his pants and boxer briefs off. She unbuttoned her jeans and he took the liberty of yanking them off.

Taking himself in his hand, Nathan watched as she raised her hips off the bed and slid her panties down her legs. She opened her arms to him and he, once again, laid his body on hers. He continued to move his tongue against her as she felt him twitch against her.

She pulled back, breathing heavily. "What the matter, baby?" he asked, his breathing matching hers. She laughed shyly, still not used to his new nickname for her.

Biting her lip, she looked down between their bodies. "It's... it's just you're, um, really big. You sure you'll, uh, fit?"

He laughed, "Thanks for the confidence boost, Hales, but I think you'll be fine."

"I don't think you need a confidence boost." she hinted, eyeing the protruding part of his anatomy. He laughed and it vibrated through his body to hers. She shuddered at the feeling of their bodies being so aligned. "I never thought I could feel like this." she moaned, grinding her hips against his.

"Trust me, it's only just the beginning." he said, kissing the corner of her mouth as he positioned himself at her entrance. Placing his lips against her ears, he whispered, "Just breathe." as he began to push himself forward.

Gripping the back of his neck, she gasped as she felt him fill and stretch inside of her. He held still, letting her get used to his size as he laid soft kisses all over her face. "Nathan", she panted, her hands roaming his back.

"Is it too much?" he asked, his eyes scanning her face. Nodding her head, she let her teeth sink into the skin of her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I'll..." he said as he began to move away from her.

Grabbing his waist, she stopped him. "It's okay", she breathed, smiling. "I-I want this. I want you."

Running his hand over her head, Nathan smiled as he kissed her mouth. He began moving against her slowly and had to surpress the urge to groan at the feeling of her soft warm body surrounding him. He lifted his face from the crook of her neck at looked down at her.

Haley was proven wrong, watching Nathan unbuckle his pants wasn't the hottest sight she'd ever seen, this was. Him looking down at her, moving over her with his eyebrows knit together in concentration. She wrapped one arm tightly around his neck as her other hand held the side of his face. Despite the immense pleasure coursing through her body, she managed a smile as he turned his head to the side, kissing the palm of her hand.

Lifting her legs up, she wrapped them around his waist to pull him closer into her. His eyes practically rolled back into his head. "Is that okay?" she heaved nervously.

"More than okay." he panted, his fingertips digging into the flesh of her thigh, holding on tight.

She found it incredible how much his heart racing, she felt it rushing through her body, nearly matching hers. Never in her life had she felt this alive and she worried that would never feel this way again. At the thought, she felt her breathing quicken and tears spring to her eyes.

He slowed his movements as he noticed the change in her demeanor. She sensed his worry and tried to pacify it by laying a firm kiss on his lips. "You make me feel alive." she beamed through the tears. This only spurred him on, causing his hips to move faster.

Seeing her tears only made that more emotional moving him to move his mouth hotly over hers. She kept her eyes on him the whole time, not wanting to miss a moment of this. One hand held the side of her head as he moved his lips to the other side of her face, whispering desperately, "God, Haley, I can't do this without you. Please don't leave me."

Her sobs only intensified, whether it was from pleasure or emotions, neither one could tell. "Nate, it feels like, damn, I think I'm gonna..." she practically whined, clawing at his back.

"Just go with it." he instructed in a husky voice as he sucked on a spot below her ear that was driving her insane.

"Keep doing that", she practically squealed, fisting her hand in his hair as she felt his hips move at a record speed. Lights burst behind her eyelids as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Ungh!" she moaned, her feminine muscles fluttering as she climaxed.

Feeling her coming undone was it for Nathan. He grunted into her neck and his hips bucked wildly against hers as he emptied himself into her.

The only sound in the room was their ragged breathing. She stared up at the ceiling as she brought her hand up to stroke the back of his sweat-slicked head. He raised his head slowly and looking down at her, his eyes darting back and forth between hers. He unhurriedly bent his head down and pressed his trembling lips against her trembling lips.

That gesture meant more to her than he could possibly know. Yes, they had been kissing alot that night but that was in the heat of the moment but this, this is because he wanted to.

Turning his head to the side, he noticed the bright red lights of her digital clock. It read 12:03. He looked back at her. "Merry Christmas, Haley James." he whispered.

She smiled up at him, the wind being knocked out of her chest as she watched him lean into kiss her again. Closing her eyes, a lone tear slid down her cheek as she once again allowed his seeking tongue entrance into her mouth.

That was the best Christmas gift he could've ever given her.

xxxxxx

**I hope this uncharacteristically long chapter satisfied you guys lol. The rest of Christmas will pick up next chapter. I decided to split this chapter because of the length.**

**Sooo let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated, the inspire me :)**


	5. All I Need

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Since this chapter picks up where the last one left off, Christmas morning, I wanted it to post it ASAP. This chapter isn't gonna be as long as the last one but it is pretty much self explanatory. All I really have to say is that, if you don't have it already, you should download "All I Need" by Mat Kearney. It's phenomenal. **

**Chapter 5: All I Need**

_If nothing is safe than I don't understand  
You call me a boy but I trying to be the man  
One more day and it's all slipping with the sand  
You touch my lips and grab the back of my hand  
I'm holding onto you, holding onto me  
Maybe it's all we got but it's all I need  
You're all I need_

_-Mat Kearney_

The sounds of little feet pitter pattering down the hallway started to stir Haley from her sleep. Opening her eyes, Haley suddenly became more aware of her surroundings. Nathan's arm was securely around her waist and her back was pressed firmly his bare chest. She knew that her nephew, Jack, would come busting through the door at any minute so she lifted her comforter and panicked at the fact that she was only wearing Nathan's wifebeater.

The door burst open and the toddler lept onto the bed, disturbing the two teens. Nathan jolted awake as Jack plopped on top of him. "Aunt Hawey, Uncle Nate, wake up!" he whined, yanking at the blanket. Haley held the blanket to her chest and shot Nathan a look and he didn't need to be told twice.

"C'mon JackJack, let's go down stairs. Auntie will be down in a minute." Nathan said, placing Jack on the bed. He stood up in his boxer briefs and quickly rummaged through his over night bag, finding a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt and putting them on. He watched as Haley slipped her knit cap over her head.

Catching the boy in his arms, Nathan leaned forward, whispering in his best friends ear, "Get dressed", before winking at her and heading to the door. She couldn't help the butterflies that invaded her stomach.

Smiling to herself, she got out of bed and slipped on a pair of short black shorts and Nathan's oversized hoodie before heading downstairs.

Nathan walked into the living room with Jack playfully slung over his shoulder. He hand the boy to Clay and turned around just in time to see Haley walking down the stairs. A smile played along his face at the sight of her in his sweatshirt. That smile quickly faded when he saw large purple bruises on her inner thighs.

Before she even reached the bottom of the stairs, he quickly jumped in front of her. "Go back upstairs." he said sternly.

"Nathan, what's..."

He cut her off, "Just go upstairs." he said, widening his eyes.

"O-kay." she said slowly, heading back up the stairs, Nathan right behind her. As soon as her bedroom door was shut, she turned to him. "Nathan, what is going on?"

"Haley, you have huge bruises on the inside of your thighs." He whispered lowly, pointing to the purple splotches. She looked down at her legs and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. "Was I- did I hurt you, Hales?" he asked, with the most pitiful look on his face.

Looking up at the concerned look on his face, she gave him a reassuring smile. "You didn't hurt me, guy. Last night was perfect, I promise."

"But, babe, your legs..." There's that word again._ Babe._

She had to try hard to fight back the feelings that arose when he called her that. "The doctor said this could happen..."

"What? That having sex can make you look like you got attacked?"

She couldn't help but smile, "Well, not in some many words. He said that I would bruise alot easier."

"Do they hurt?" He asked as he watched her go over to her dresser.

Pulling out a pair of pajama pants, she slipped them over her shorts. "Nope, not really."

"Okay, good. Let's get downstairs before tornado Jack rips through all the presents."

xxxxxx

_That night..._

Walking into the kitchen, Nathan saw Haley at the counter, making a cup of tea with her back facing him. She was in sweatpants, a hoodie and had a an afghan wrapped around her body. He approached her and leaned on the counter. "We, um, got a little distracted last night and never had a chance to exchange gifts."

Looking up from her mug, she smiled at him as a light brush spead across her cheeks. "I guess you're right. We could do it now if you want. But Nathan... what you did for me last night is present enough."

"Well, that wasn't exactly planned so I have something else to give you." he smirked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good, because I have something for you. It's under the tree so I'll go get it and then we can open them on the porch." She turned to leave the kitchen when Nathan stopped her.

"On the porch? Isn't it too cold for that?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

She smiled up at him, "Nathan, I'm sick, not an invalid. I think I can handle that fierce North Carolina winter."

Noting her sarcasm, he put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, alright. You bundle up and I'll get the presents and meet you out there."

"Deal", she winked at him before exiting the kitchen. Nathan smiled to himself, if he didn't know any better he could've sworn that Haley had an extra spring in her step.

xxxxxx

Sitting on the porch swing, Haley looked out at all the christmas lights adorning the houses on her street as she sipped her coffee. The front door creaked open, she looked and saw Nathan approaching her with a medium sized box in his hands.

"I assuming this is for me." he smiled as he sat down next to her. She laughed as she watched him shake the present lightly. He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "And that's for you. Open it." She smiled as she opened the flap. "Sorry it's not better wrapped."

Chuckling, she replied, "This coming from the guys who usually wraps gifts with newspaper. The envelope is an upgrade."

"Hey, it's not just any newspaper. I use the comics." he defended.

She giggled, looking back down at her present. Gasping, she pulled out the contents of the envelope which were tickets to a Wakey!Wakey! concert, who just happened to be her favorite band ever. "Nathan", she breathed, holding her hand to her chest.

"How excited are you?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a huge smile playing across her lips. "You have no idea. Thank you so much." she squealed, kissing his cheek and throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you like it." he whispered into her neck.

She pulled back and patted his thighs excitedly, "Now it's time for you to open yours!"

Nathan chuckled at his enthusiasm as he ripped the paper off the package. Inside the box was a beautifully put together scrapbook. He gently ran his fingers over the cover, almost scared to open it because he knew once he did his emotions would get the best of him.

"Open it," she urged.

He did what she said and opened the scrapbook. The inide was adorned with pictures and keepsakes, chronicling there friendship. As he flipped the pages, a load of memories came rushing back to him. He knew that she had been a part of his life for as long as he remembered, but he just realized that everything that he had went through, he went through with Haley right by his side.

"I remember this." he said lowly with a small smile on his face as he ran his fingertips along the page. Under the clear plastic was a top to a crackerjack box, a piece of paper that had his name and a red circled "A" (which he recognized as one of his tests) and a picture of them studying on her living room floor. "Our first tutoring session."

She nodded, "That picture isn't from our first session, but you get the gist."

"It was so funny watching you trying to be so tough on me." he laughed at the memory.

"I had to let you know that I wasn't gonna go easy on you just because you were my best friend."

He grinned, "Oh you intimidated me alright. Especially when you pretended to think that I played football, which I still don't understand."

"I work in mysterious ways." she smiled, rubbing his arm that was flipping the pages.

After a couple of minutes of flipping through the pages, he turned his head and looked down at her. "Thank you for this, Haley. It means a lot."

She smiled up at him before wrapping her arm around his and resting her head against his shoulder. They spent the next couple of minutes looking at the book before Haley looked out at the neighborhood and gasped, "It's snowing!"

Before Nathan could react, Haley jumped off the swing and ran into the yard. As he reached the edge of the porch, he watched as she twirled around with her arms stretched out like a little kid and smiled to himself.

"Come on!" she beckoned, gesturing for him to join her. He jogged down the steps and stopped in the yard but continued to just watch her. The smile playing on her lips was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He turned his attention to the opensky for a brief moment only to feel the impact of a snowball on his chest. Looking over at her, he saw a mischievous look dancing across her lips. "You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted, taking off after her.

Squealing happily, she ran around trying her best to elude him. For a split second, they both forgot about Haley's condition and were the carefree best friends they used to be. Finally catching up with her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She struggled playfully against him, causing him to fall back with her landing lightly on his chest, laughing hysterically.

Her laughing subsided when she saw the way he was looking at her. Both of their breathing was labored as they just stared at each other. Without thinking, he reached up and caught her lips with his. She kissed him back, bringing her hands up to run over his hair. He pulled back and buried his face in her neck, hugging her tightly.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Nathan's heart was beating so rapidly, he had never felt something like this before. He was having a hard time breathing as he felt Haley's hands run through his hair and over the back of his neck. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go and that's when he realized: he loved Haley James. He didn't just love her in the friendly way he always had, he was in love with her.

"I love you, Haley." He whispered lowly.

She pulled back and looked down at him, smiling, "I love you too, bud."

Sighing, he looked away as he searched for the right words. "No, you don't... Haley, I love you, I'm in love with you." Shocked, she just stared at him for several long moments. "Now would be the time to say something." he laughed nervously.

Shaking her head, she stood up and brushed herself off. "No you don't." she mumbled.

Slightly aggravated at her words, he stood up quickly. "What do you mean 'no you don't'?"

"Nathan, we had sex and you're confused." she answered, rubbing her forehead.

"I've had sex before and I've never felt this way before. I love you, I'm sure of it." he said, walking closer to her.

Sighing, she hugged her coat closer to her body. "You're just a boy. You couldn't possibly love me."

"Don't talk down to me, Haley! I'm just as old as you are. I am a man and I know what's in my heart." the last part was a whisper as he lightly grabbed her upper arms. She tried to look away but he put his finger under her chin and made her face him. "Sometimes, I'll look at you and I can't breathe. When you touch me, whether it's a simple brush of your finger or a kiss it feels like my heart is about out of my chest. And when I think about living without you...", he had to stop to compose himself. He brought his hand up to his face and squeezed his eyes together. "M-my thoughts get s-so dark that I need to tell myself that you're okay because I-I can't do this without you." he was full on crying looking down at Haley.

Silent tears were streaming down her face as she grabbed his head and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. His shaking arms snaked around her waist and they just stood there, holding onto each other for dear life.

After a few moments, their sobs downgraded to quiet tears and Nathan pulled his face away from her shoulder so it was barely an inch away from hers. Their heavy breathing mingled together for a couple seconds before he took charge and pressed his lips against hers. The force of the kiss was so strong that if he wasn't holding onto her she would've fell backwards. She brought her hand up to grip his shoulders as his mouth slanted over hers. He gently slipped his tongue between her lips, holding her to him with his strong hands.

His words echoed in her head and she suddenly became overwhelmed. Pulling away abruptly, she looked up into his confused face, his lips perfect and red. "I-I'm sorry. I can't." she whispered, backing away.

"Haley..." he started, stepping closer to her.

"Don't." she breathed, holding her hand up before running into the house.

Nathan was left standing alone in the snow, wondering '_what the hell just happened?'_

xxxxxx

**Sorry for the little cliffy lol. I know most of you are think WTF when it comes to Haley's reaction but it will be explained next chapter, I promise :) I had put my own spin on this chapter with the whole wakey!wakey! thing. They one of my favorite bands and if you don't already you should all listen to them! lmao. Let me know what you think!**

**On another note, I have a couple different ideas floating around in my head for my next story and I would like to see what you guys thought. They are very similar but are very different at the same time.**

_First Idea:  
_Based loosely on the movie _The Family Man_ with Nicholas Cage.  
Summary: Nathan Scott is a prominent business man but what happens when he woke up one morning married to his high school girlfriend who died so long ago. Will he be able to go back and save her or will this blessing become a curse?  
(There is also the option of her not having died but they just broke up in high school, you guys choose.)

_Second Idea:  
_Loosely based on the Finger Eleven song, "One Thing"  
Summary: Set after 5.10. After finding her husband with the nanny, Haley wishes she never met Nathan. What happens when she wakes up the next morning married to his brother? Is it everything she wished for or will old feelings resurface when her old husband reappears in her new life?  
_Warning: _There will be some Laley in this story but it is primarily a Naley story. If you give it a chance, I think you'll enjoy it.

**So let me know what you guys think! It's REALLY appreciated!**


	6. Your Love is a Song

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for neglecting this story recently, I still love it and plan to finish it I just had a bit of writer's block.**

**I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this is the past but as much as I love reading I am more of a visual/audio person. Nothing can tug at my heartstrings quite like a perfectly edited movie trailer with an awesome song or a impeccably scored scene from a film. Where is my pointless rambling leading you might ask. Well I have a part of this chapter in my head that I see, as of right now, like a scene in a movie. Hopefully I will write it well enough that you guys see it the way I do.**

**On that note, I reccomend that you guys all listen to the song "Almost Everything..." by Wakey!Wakey! because that song is going to be featured in said scene and if you guys know how the songs goes, it would be much easier to get my vision across :)**

**Anyhoo, onto the story.**

**Chapter 6: Your Love is a Song**

_Oh, your love is a symphony  
all around me, running through me  
Oh, your love is a melody  
underneath me, running to me  
Oh, your love is a song_

_-Switchfoot_

_One Week Later..._

Walking down the upstairs hallway of the James house, Nathan noticed the light on in the room at the end of the hallway. Knocking on the door lightly, he opened it to find his best friend on the bed. She was sitting back against the headboard, her acoustic guitar resting on her knees that were pulled to her chest.

Even though they hadn't spoken in a week Haley wasn't surprised to see Nathan standing in her doorway. She was first to break the silence, "And here I was thinking that you wanted to hit it and quit it." There was a small smile playing on her lips as she looked up at him, continuing to strum an unfamiliar tune.

"I know, I'm sorry." he said, looking down and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

She moved over slightly, patting the bed nest to her. He hesitated briefly before sitting on the sided of the bed, his feet still planted on the ground. They were silent again before Haley spoke, "Do I have to find someone else to go to Wakey!Wakey! with me?"

"Of course not." He said softly, looking back at her. Their was another long pause. "So are we gonna address the big, fat elephant in the room?"

She scrunched up her face. "Your stinky breath?"

A big smile broke out across his face. Taking the guitar, he gently placed it on the floor before attacking her with tickles. She let out a thunderous laugh, squirming under his strong hands. "Nathan... stop", she managed to get out between giggles.

Somehow, she had managed to maneuver so she was now on top off him, innocently straddling his hips. His hands slowly ceased their movements and her laughter started to subside. He looked up at her, she was still breathing heavily and smiling as she brought her hand up to the cap on her head. She caught him staring at her and leaned over him, her elbows planted on either side of his head and her chest pressed against his.

Pushing his short hair back from his forehead, she breathed, "I missed you."

He instantly wrapped his strong arms around her frail frame and pulled her tighter against him. "I missed you too, Hales." He whispered into her neck.

Her body started shaking slightly against his. "Promise me you'll never leave me again." She pleaded, her mouth against his ear as her fingers gripped at his hair.

"I promise. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He reassured, his large hands running up and down her back. He suddenly felt something wet against his neck and brought his hands to the side of her neck to pull her face away from him. "Don't cry", he smiled, rubbing under her eyes with his thumbs. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know", she huffed, sitting up so she was still straddling his hips. "I was just worried that I hurt you so bad that you would never talk to me again." She whispered, looking down at her hands that were playing with the hem of his shirt.

Nathan sat up and scooted back against the headboard, making sure Haley stayed on his lap the entire time. "Hey, look at me", he said, putting a finger under her chin. "I told you I loved you and I did, I-I do. I'm not gonna punish you if you don't feel the same way. You're my best friend, I could never _not _talk to you. Alright?" She nodded in response, wrapping her arms securely around his neck hugging him again.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he suddenly was hit with the realization at how skinny she had actually gotten. He could practically wrap his arms around her entire frame twice. Bringing his hands to the sides of her waist, he ran them up and down her sides and he had to stop himself from cringing at feeling her ribs under his palms.

"Oh, Haley", he whispered sadly. She pulled back slightly and looked down at what his hands were doing. They ran up her chest to run across her protruding collarbone then up the chords of her neck to the back of her head. The intent by his touch was purely innocent but that didn't stop the quickening of her breath or the burning in her stomach.

Grabbing his hands, she put them in his lap and shook a finger in front of his face. "Just because you popped my cherry doesn't mean you can cop a feel anytime you want." She joked. In her mind, Haley knew that there were no sexual intentions behind his touch but if she let him do that any longer she wouldn't be able to contain herself. "What do you say, guy?" she asked, hopping off him. "Wanna watch _Risky Business_?"

"Would I ever pass up an opportunity to watch that movie?" He returned, following closely behind her. "What are the chances that we can take a train to the Wakey!Wakey! concert?"

Laughing, she turned around and wacked his shoulder. Bad idea, that was definitely going to be a bruise in the morning.

xxxxxx

_Later that week..._

Mesmerizing notes filled the small venue space as the bearded man banged against the piano keys with passion that words could not describe. Looking down at Haley, Nathan saw her swaying slightly to the music as she mouthed the words that filled the room.

He couldn't help the way his heart swelled when he looked at her, she seemed so carefree and in the moment. He couldn't help himself. As soon as Michael Grubbs wailed on the piano solo towards the end of the song, Nathan grabbed Haley by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. Usually when he kissed her the whole world melted away but this, this was different. The music only seemed to intensify the moment.

Sliding one of his hands up to cradle the back of her head, he slanted his mouth over hers as his other arm wrapped around her waist, hauling her up against his body. Haley melted in his arms and opened her mouth under his, surrendering to him as her dainty hands gripped his broad shoulders. He slipped the tip of his tongue into her mouth and she lightly sucked on it before it retreated back into his mouth. Taking her upper lip in his mouth, he gently scraped his teeth over it before repeating the action with her bottom lip.

Soon, the piano dropped out and Grubbs voice was the only thing that could be heard. They pulled apart, their breathing heavy as they looked at each other like they were seeing each other for the first time.

The words that were being sung would stay with them forever. _Yeah, it feels bad now but it's gonna better... someday._

xxxxxx

"Did you have fun?" Nathan asked as they walked into Haley's room. He took his jacket off and threw it over the chair in the corner before doing the same with hers.

She tucked her autographed ticket stub on her corkboard. "Yeah! That was the best concert I have ever been to! I can't believe we met Grubbs, what did he write on my shirt?" She asked, turning her shoulder to him.

Looking down the the silver scribling on her black shirt, he read, "Haley, I'm writing on your shoulder, love MG." She let out a booming laugh as she tried to look at it in the mirror.

Nathan flopped down in the chair as he watched her struggling to look at her shoulder in the mirror. "Do you think he'd marry me?" she asked. When he laughed, she turned around to face him. "I'm serious." She said with a straight face before smiling.

There was a pregnant pause. Rubbing his forehead nervously, he spoke, "Listen, Haley. What I did... I'm sorry. I just, I was caught up in the moment." He was taken by surprise as she walked over to him and straddled his lap.

She began stroking her fingers through his hair. "Nathan, there's something I have to tell you." His heart began hammering against his ribcage, those words are never good. She drew in a deep breath. "I love you, Nate. I have for years now."

A bewildered expression crossed his face. "Then why..."

"I-I don't know. I guess I was scared."

He rested his hands on her thighs. "It's me, Hales. There's no reason for you to be scared."

"I wasn't scared for me. I was scared for you." His eyebrows knit together in confusion. She brought her fingers to his face, smoothing out the lines. "I just didn't want your feelings for me to get too intense in case..."

She trailed off but he knew where she was going with this. "Haley, I know the risks. I also know what I feel and I love you. I know that I will hurt more than I could bare if, God forbid, something happens to you, but being with you", he explained, his hands running up and down her sides, "really being with you for any amount of time is more than worth it."

The words caused her heart to constrict and she quickly seized his lips between hers. He moaned into her mouth and she scraped her nails along his scalp. She opened her mouth against his, allowing his tongue access. His hips bucked against hers as she sucked on his tongue.

Feeling him so aroused beneath her, she pressed her hips down on his. He broke their kiss to let out a loud groan as she began attacking his neck with kisses and licks. "You like that?" she breathed against his throat, keeping her hips in a constant rhythym.

"A little too much", he rasped. "If you keep it up, I won't last any longer than a 12 year old boy." He ran his hands up her back to her shoulder blades.

She reached behind her back, grabbing his wrists. "I want you here." She whispered, bringing his hands to her ass. He groaned loudly, taking her mouth with his again. "Show me what you want." she managed to get out between kisses.

He squeezed his fingers in her back end, pulling her bottom half against his even harder. He did it over and over again, the friction between their jeans so hot it could spark a fire. She brought a hand between them to rub his through his pants as she buried her face in his neck.

"I think I'm gonna..." Before he could finish his sentence, a loud moan ripped from his throat. His hips thrusted wildly against hers as sweat broke out all over him.

Removing her face from his neck, she looked down at him. His eyes were hooded and his breathing was shaky. "You are a handsome man", she began, kissing his open mouth, "but you are never more sexy than in this moment."

"I love you so much", he panted, cupping her cheek in his hand and giving her a firm kiss.

He stood up from the chair, her legs wrapping around his waist as he did so. Falling on bed, he made sure to support his weight on his arms so he didn't crush her.

Kissing his lips, he rested his forehead against hers. "I need to go clean up." He laid another peck against her mouth before standing up and going to the bathroom.

Haley smiled to herself. She didn't know what she would have don with out him.

xxxxxx

**i hope you liked it :)**

**i don't know if any of you are into the twilight fanfics but if you are i STRONGLY reccommend Dead on My Feet by Cesca Marie. It is the BEST thing i have ever read, EVER! Edward has cancer in it and it so realistic and heart wrenching that it makes me extremely self conscious to write a story that's about cancer. seriously, check it out.**

**reviews are the best thing ever :)**


End file.
